


Thy rod and thy staff (they comfort me)

by Timid_Timbuktu



Category: Kings
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, David is king and Jack is his lover, M/M, OT3 with a queen, PWP, Rimming, Voyeurism, handjobs, live porn actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timid_Timbuktu/pseuds/Timid_Timbuktu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel Brooks was right. It is good to be the king. But it is a thousand times better to be the prince consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy rod and thy staff (they comfort me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



> I'm taking a tiny break from my other Kings story to clear my head and regain my confidence and voice, so I decided to write some light-hearted porn for the Jack/David fandom (really I wrote it for me, but hopefully someone else will enjoy it).
> 
> This might have two chapters, but given my present state of mind, I don't know for sure.
> 
> Thank you to El for encouraging me to write this. I gifted this to you whether you wanted it or not (so sorry?). Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> The story title comes from Psalm 23

Jack leaned against the mahogany column and watched David as he tried to extricate himself from a conversation with Lady Bulton. She was no doubt talking about her Fortune 500 company and how it required more tax breaks next year. David detested her, which was rather amazing because David could find something to like about almost everyone.

The king looked across the ballroom at Jack, widening his eyes in a silent plea. Jack should save him. Jack would save him. He was about to guzzle the last of his martini and make his way across the expansive room when the queen slid beside him. She bumped his shoulder with her own.

“He’s drowning,” she observed, tilting her head toward David.

“You should definitely go save your husband,” Jack replied.

“Perhaps, except Lady Bulton doesn’t like me after I cleared that tax evasion story with the press. You should go save David.”

As if the king could hear them, he looked across the room at that exact moment and mouthed _Please_ at the queen and the prince consort. They looked back with bored expressions until David’s eyes lit up in annoyance and he turned back to Lady Bulton.

“I could use another drink,” Jack said to the queen. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” the queen replied, slipping her hand into the crook of Jack’s arm and following him to the bar.

*******************************************

David found them gossiping at the bar twenty minutes later. He had the most adorable scowl on his face. It made Jack uncomfortably hard. It had been six whole days since he’d had David naked and writhing with pleasure in his bed. Far too long and unfortunately tonight was the queen’s night.

She only had him one night a week on Sundays. Normally it wasn’t a problem except when Jack happened to return from the warfront on Sundays (the queen was always kind enough to forgo “her night” on those occasions). Today it was a problem because the king and the prince consort had been so busy organizing this ridiculous ball that they’d had no energy to fuck for an entire week.

Tonight, Jack certainly had the energy but no king. He’d have to call Gabe and Esau.

“Don’t act like you didn’t notice my situation,” David said, grabbing a beer and chugging it straight from the bottle. “I think I might divorce both of you.”

“We’re not technically married,” Jack smirked.

“I’m the king,” David replied with a tilt of his lips. “I don’t need a piece of paper to call you my husband.”

“Oh lord,” the queen said, ducking behind Jack, “guess who’s coming to talk to you now, Your Highness.”

David’s body stiffened and his eyes widened in horror. “Don’t say Gregory Bencock.”

The queen chuckled wickedly as Jack peered around David to investigate.

He sniggered. “It’s Gregory Bencock.”

“Oh fuck,” David hissed. “I need one of you to save me right now.”

Jack and the queen looked at each other, their expressions perfect mirror images: lips pursed together, one eyebrow raised and their heads slightly cocked to one side.

“Hmmm,” the queen hummed delicately as if she were considering her options.

“As the king I command it.” David’s face spread into a massive grin. It was an ongoing joke between the three of them since David _never_ exerted power over either of them. That was why these six simple words consistently inspired Jack or the queen to acquiesce. Plus, the ridiculously hot grin that always followed those six words didn’t hurt.

“Abigail, I think it’s your turn,” Jack said, lightly pushing the queen into David’s arms. “Dance with your husband.”

Jack managed to duck away while they were dancing and he called Gabe and Esau. He told them to be in his room in one hour, naked and ready to fuck.

********************************************

One hour and ten minutes later, Gabe’s tongue was already buried deep inside Esau’s ass.

They were on the chaise longue, Esau on his hands and knees while Gabe squatted on the floor behind him. Gabe was a pro at this, literally. The man ate ass for money and he was ridiculously good at it. He was moaning now while Esau panted and encouraged him.

“Does that ass taste good, baby? Yeah, fuck that ass with your tongue. Fuck it.”

Jack was lying on the bed, palming his hardening dick through his pants as he watched. The performers seemed to sense the prince consort’s horny desperation because they were already putting on the show of their lives.

“Bored now. Blow job time,” Jack said with a singsong. He wasn’t bored but it was part of the arrangement. He always acted like he was completely disinterested in whatever they were doing and they tried harder to make the show exceptional.

Esau flipped around and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Gabe up so he was standing in front of him. He grabbed the base of Gabe’s dick and dragged it along his cheeks, moaning as Gabe whispered, “You like that big dick? You gonna take it all of the way down your throat?”

“Yes,” Jack answered for Esau with a lazy tone. “He’s going to take that dick like a champ or I’ll fire you both.”

Esau did, wrapping his lips around Gabe’s cock and taking all of it in one go. That was one of his specialties, deep throating. It was like the man didn’t have a goddamn gag reflex. Jack occasionally wondered what it would feel like to have his own dick down Esau’s throat, but that wasn’t part of the arrangement. He only watched the performance; he never joined in.

And he had no complaints about David’s blowjobs. They were fucking amazing. He groaned just thinking about the heat of David’s mouth wrapped around him and slid his hand into his pants, stroking his dick.

The king entered without knocking, which was odd on any night, but completely unheard of on a Sunday. This was the queen’s night.

“David?” Jack kept his hand down his pants but stopped stroking. Esau pulled his mouth off of Gabe and they both became statues, eyes wide in terror as they stared at the king. They’d met David on many occasions, but always fully clothed.

“This is why you left the ball early, to masturbate?” David said, flinging a hand toward the performers. Gabe and Esau quickly pulled apart and sat side-by-side on the chaise longue, covering their dicks with their hands. They looked like a perverted parody of those stupid hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil posters with the monkeys. Jack hated those fucking posters. His dentist used to have one in his lobby until Jack had threatened to shut down his entire practice if he didn’t get rid of it.

“What can I say, I was horny,” Jack replied with a shrug.

“Did you think I was enjoying myself back there? I would have thanked you a thousand times if you’d dragged me off for a fuck. God damn it, Jack.”

Jack finally removed his hand from his pants and shimmied off the bed, approaching the king like a stalking tiger. The left side of David’s mouth curled up as he watched him.

“I was trying to be good,” Jack said, running a hand along David’s pecks as he circled around him. He stood behind David and leaned toward his ear, whispering, “You’re the king and everybody wants you.”

He sucked the base of David’s earlobe and ran his hands down David’s sides until they were cupping his ass. It was the most perfect ass Jack had ever seen, round and supple but still muscular and hard. He gripped David’s hips and ground his dick into the cleft between those delicious ass cheeks. David groaned and pushed back.

“Esau, Gabe,” Jack said between kisses to the back of David’s neck, “leave us.”

“They don’t have to,” David replied almost instantly, making Jack pull away. He spun David around and looked into his eyes in confusion.

“I’ve often wondered exactly what it is they do,” David said, his cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment. 

Jack grinned. David was a fucking animal in the sack, perverted and raunchy. He loved tying Jack up and fucking Jack’s ass with his tongue. He was obsessed with dirty talk and having sex in the most inappropriate places, like the royal meeting hall at night. Countless times, he had pushed Jack against the wall of windows that looked down on the city of Shiloh and fucked him while cars rushed by in the streets below.

And yet the thought of watching two men fuck still made David blush.

“You know what they do,” Jack responded. “You’ve read their contracts.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Jack chuckled and turned to his performers. “Would either of you object to performing for the king?”

“No, sir,” they said in unison but they seemed slightly terrified. Jack liked them well enough to take pity.

“No need to be nervous,” Jack said to them, taking David’s hand and leading him toward the bed. “I assure you that the king is much nicer than I am.”

Jack fluffed the pillows and pushed David onto the bed so he had a clear view of the performers. He looked a bit confused when Gabe and Esau did nothing except stare at him in expectation.

“Well?” David said to Jack.

“You have to tell them what you want them to do,” Jack replied, sitting next to David.

“I do?”

“Yes, that’s why it’s better than porn, David, because they do what you want when you want it.”

“Um.” David’s eyes swiveled back and forth in hesitation. “I don’t know what …”

Jack sighed and turned to the men. “How about you continue where we left off.”

They nodded, a bit jerkily, presumably still terrified to perform for the king. But they were professionals, so in less than a minute Gabe’s dick was fully erect again and sliding in and out of Esau’s throat.

Jack tried not to stare at David, but that was the only thing he wanted to do. He wanted to see if David’s cheeks grew rosy or if his dick grew hard. He wanted to see if David liked it or if David fucking loved it. But he didn’t want to embarrass David, so he only allowed himself quick glances.

After a few minutes David shifted slightly so that his right leg was pressed against Jack’s left and then he dropped his hand into Jack’s lap.

“Pull your knees up,” David whispered and Jack complied, groaning low in his throat when David began to stroke his dick through the fabric of his slacks. This was already a thousand times better than any performance Gabe and Esau had given during the past year. Jack had found the essential missing ingredient in these masturbation sessions: David.

The king unbuttoned Jack’s pants and pulled his engorged cock free, stroking it languidly. Jack leaned his head into the pillows and gazed at David. The king’s lips and cheeks were flushed from horniness not from embarrassment. And his cock was straining painfully inside his pants. Jack brushed his fingers over it and David shivered. His cock was as hard as the granite-topped vanity in the bathroom. David was loving this. Excellent.

“What do you want, baby?” Jack murmured, rolling his hips each time David rubbed his hand from the base of Jack’s dick to the tip.

“I want your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock,” David replied. He was speaking quietly. His words were only for Jack but he didn’t seem to care if Gabe and Esau could hear as well.

“As my king, do you command it?”

David’s mouth spread into a grin so wide that his dimples showed. He had the whitest fucking teeth known to man, perfect just like the rest of him. Jack rolled onto him and straddled him, wrapping his hand around the back of his head and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. He explored every inch of his mouth, fighting David’s tongue in a battle for dominance. Jack didn’t win the battle until he pushed his other hand into David’s pants and grabbed his dick, pulling it hard.

David groaned low in his throat and pressed his body flush against the taut muscles of Jack’s chest. It lit a fire inside the prince consort and he needed more. He needed David’s mouth and skin, both hot with desire. He needed the warmth of David’s flesh against his own. He ripped both of their shirts off before reclaiming David’s mouth in a bruising, forceful kiss.

Pushing David onto the pillows, he grabbed both of David’s wrists and trapped them on either side of his head. With a groan of need, Jack rolled his hips so their cocks rubbed together, sending a jolt of fire through his spine. He didn’t stop until David’s body relaxed under his, relinquishing control to the prince consort.

Jack kissed a path from David’s mouth to his ear and whispered, “What do you want?”

“I want to fuck your mouth.”

Jack chuckled deeply and sucked a faint mark into the king’s neck. “I mean what to you want from the performers.”

David hesitated only for a second before replying, “I want to watch them fuck while you take my dick down your throat.”

“And as the king you command it?” Jack said pulling away from David.

“Always.” David grinned that infuriatingly handsome grin. Jack wasn’t fooled for a second. David was no country bumpkin or troglodytic plebian. He was smart as a whip and he knew exactly what that grin did to the prince consort and the queen, which was why he used it all the fucking time. It was also why he always got exactly what he wanted.

Jack slid down to the edge of the bed and tried to give David his best _come hither_ look, lips trapped between his teeth and head tilted down so he was looking through his lashes.

David purses his lips and shook his head. “You little cock tease.”

“I’m no tease.” Jack’s voice was husky and raw with desire. “I always follow through. Gabe, Esau, the king wants you to fuck.”

He looked back to see them shifting positions. Esau stopped sucking Gabe’s dick and sat back on the chaise longue awaiting instructions while Gabe stood, stroking himself slowly.

“How do you want them?” Jack asked the king.

“I have to decide how they fuck?”

“You _get_ to decide,” Jack replied, “but you can ask them what they want.”

David’s previous courage stuttered slightly as he looked past Jack to the performers.

“Does one of you prefer to bottom?”

“Yes, sir. I do,” Esau replied. Jack was happy to hear that his voice was clear and confident.

“Okay. Well then, do it that way,” David said, flinging his hand into the air as a signal to proceed with the fucking. 

Jack chuckled. David was so adorably naïve sometimes. Not like he was years ago when Jack first met him. David understood politics and war and senate meetings and balls with rich benefactors. He could handle all of it, but occasionally a glimmer of that wide-eyed country boy would seep out and make Jack crazy with desire.

“What position, honey?” Jack asked.

“Holy God, you are such a control freak, Jack. You tell them what position to fuck in?”

Jack smiled and licked his lips in reply, which made the king’s eyes grow dark with lust.

“You tell me what position you want to fuck me in,” Jack said. “How is it any different?”

“Fuck however you want,” David said to Gabe and Esau, “but start slow at first. Make it intimate. I want a slow crescendo.”

Jack hardly ever told them how to fuck in terms of speed and energy. His instructions were always technical like _I want reverse cowboy now_ or _Come on his face not in his mouth._ It must have indicated some difference about David and himself that he didn’t have time to consider right now because the king was sliding down to the foot of the bed to join Jack.

Jack rolled off the bed and onto his knees as David sat at the edge of it. He spread his legs wide so that Jack could fit between them and gazed down at the prince consort with lust-filled eyes, his lips slightly parted.

Jack honestly couldn’t believe his luck right now. When Jack had first mentioned that he wanted live porn actors to perform for him, he and the king had been lying naked together in this bed. David had seemed bewildered.

_“You want to have orgies with other men?” David’s body had grown taut with the beginnings of jealousy and Jack had laughed, purposefully trying to keep the conversation light._

_“I said actors. I want to watch, not join in, silly. I only want to fuck you.”_

_The king’s body had relaxed but he still look perplexed. “Why not watch your vast collection of porn?”_

_Jack had sighed. “Because I’m bored with it. I know every film by heart. It’s like if we had sex exactly the same way every time it would be as boring as hell.”_

_“Then buy some new films.”_

_Jack had groaned in annoyance. He obviously wasn’t explaining himself correctly. He propped himself onto his side and drew invisible designs into the king’s Greek god physique._

_“But sex is more than just physical and auditory. It’s primal and its scent should fill the air. Sweat and semen and lust. Plus, I want to control it. You know when you’re watching a porn and it’s great but the actors keep doing doggy-style for too long and it kills your buzz?”_

_“Sure.” David shrugged. “I guess I understand that.”_

_“Great, then I can hire some personal porn actors?” Jack said even though the king still didn’t look convinced. It had taken a few more conversations to assure David that he had no desire to fuck these other men and that he wasn’t going to cheat on the king. But there was still a clause in the actors’ contracts that if they ever touched Jack they would not only be fired, they would be shipped off to the warfront. Most of the other clauses in their contracts were designed to protect them: itemized lists of things they absolutely refused to do, the right to stop or change scene whenever they wanted to regardless of Jack's commands, and the right to stop having sex or to leave the contract at any moment with no required explanation. But the no-touching-Jack clause, that had been entirely David’s doing._

Jack ran his tongue from the base to the tip of David’s dick, never breaking eye contact. It sent a shiver through David and his cock twitched.

“You _can_ be a cock tease sometimes,” David observed. His eyes darted away from Jack for a second to look at the chaise longue. Gabe and Esau had chosen missionary, probably because it lent itself to slow and intimate.

Jack could hear them moaning and breathing hard ten feet behind him but he only had eyes for the king. He wrapped his mouth around David’s dick and sucked, hollowing his cheeks and rolling his tongue around it.

David released a breath of pure ecstasy and wrapped his right hand around the back of Jack’s head. “Just like that, you little fucking tease.”

Jack’s lips smiled around David’s cock and he moaned. He stroked the shaft in rhythm with his mouth, keeping his eyes locked on David who kept looking from Jack to the performers. Perfect. David was getting off on watching two men fuck while Jack sucked on him. Perhaps he would join these porn performances more often. Jack’s dick jumped at the thought and he closed his eyes, taking the entire length of David’s dick down his throat.

David’s fingers tightened in his hair as he held Jack there and muttered, “You like that, you dirty whore?”

Jack responded by pulling his mouth up the length of David’s dick until only the tip was in his mouth. He paused just long enough to take a breath and then plunged back down, opening his jaw as wide as he could and letting David fuck his mouth.

“Faster,” David groaned and Jack started to bob his head furiously. He’d already been going pretty fucking fast. How was he supposed to go faster?

David chuckled and grasped Jack’s hair, gently pulling him off of his cock. Jack looked up with concern, worried that he’d done something wrong, but David was smiling down at him lazily.

“Not you, Jack. Them. You’re perfect. Everything you’re doing is perfect. Don’t change.”

David’s eyes drifted back to the performance and Jack turned to look. Gabe was riding Esau pretty hard, still in missionary, as Esau thrust his head back and bit his lip.

“Talk more. Encourage each other,” Jack instructed them because he knew how much David loved dirty talk.

“You like the big dick inside your ass?” Gabe asked.

“Uh, God yes. Fuck me, baby, fuck me harder,” Esau replied with a whimper.

David groaned and tightened his grip on Jack’s hair. He pulled Jack back to the task at hand and thrust his dick into Jack’s mouth without any preamble. He _really_ loved dirty talk.

David was in a frenzy of need, thrusting his dick in and out of Jack’s mouth, whispering filth at him. “I’m going to destroy that pretty fucking mouth of yours. You’re going to choke on my dick, aren’t you, baby? That’s it, choke on it.”

Jack could do nothing but choke on it, just like he was being commanded to do and he fucking loved it. He was no longer even aware of the sounds of Gabe and Esau fucking behind him. His entire world was David’s dick as it was repeatedly thrust down his throat. He wanted to groan in encouragement but he couldn’t, so he reached between his legs and stroked his own dick in time with the throat fucking.

“Doggy style and I want it hard,” David said to the men as he continued to fuck Jack’s mouth. He whispered words of encouragement, telling him how pretty he looked with a cock shoved down his throat.

Finally, when Jack could take no more he pulled back and David let him. They had a safe word and a safe gesture, but they’d never used either because they could read each other’s body language perfectly. David knew the second that Jack needed to catch his breath by the way he placed his left hand on David’s thigh. Jack sucked in a few deep shaky breaths as David lightly caressed his cheek and neck, so gentle and loving compared to his previous rough behavior.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” David whispered.

Jack smiled up at him, panting, as he started to rejoin the world outside of David’s dick. He could hear the distinctive slapping of groin against buttocks as Gabe told Esau to take his dick, yeah take it.

Jack turned to look. Esau was kneeling on the chaise longue with his hands on the back of it while Gabe kneeled behind him, drilling his ass from behind. Jack stroked his dick as he watched them. It was art, perverted and raunchy, but it was still art. The way Gabe grabbed Esau’s hair and pulled his head back so that he could whisper in his ear _Your ass feels like heaven … you’re so fucking tight._ The way Esau whimpered and turned his head so he could kiss Gabe as they fucked.

David’s right hand slid across Jack’s left cheek, pulling his attention back. “I want to come down your throat.”

Jack hummed quietly and spit onto David’s dick before stroking him. He breathed lightly along the head of his cock but he didn’t put his lips to it yet.

“Do you like this?” Jack asked.

“Fuck yes. I always like fucking your mouth.”

“That’s good to know, but it’s not what I meant.” Jack swirled his tongue around the head of David’s cock and kept stroking. He _was_ a cock tease sometimes. There was no denying that. “I meant, do you like fucking my mouth while watching two men go at it, knowing that there are still hundreds of people downstairs dancing and drinking and wondering where the king has run off to.”

David grinned and rubbed his thumb along Jack’s bottom lip, slipping it into Jack’s mouth. Jack sucked on it, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue as David moaned.

“It has a certain wicked appeal,” David replied with a smile. “Now suck my cock, you fucking tease. I command it.”

Jack laughed and wrapped his lips around David’s dick, stroking the shaft in time with his mouth. David groaned, but he didn’t take control or wrap his hand around Jack’s head. If this blowjob were a piece of music, something David would play on his piano, it would start _pianissimo_ and crescendo abruptly to _fortissimo_ in the middle. David would be pounding out the melody on the keys almost desperately, his fingers flying as the piano vibrated from the force of his blows. And just when the audience thought that this was the end, the loud triumphant finale, David would transition back into _mezzo-piano_ for the ending. 

It was the king’s favorite type of blowjob and Jack was a perfectly willing instrument for the performance.

“Just like that, baby, suck it. Oh God. Yes.” David tilted his head down and looked at Gabe and Esau. Jack could hear them frantically fucking as he hollowed his cheeks and closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of David’s hard dick. It felt deliciously heavy as it slid across his tongue and into his mouth.

“Fuck faster,” David said and for a second Jack forgot that it wasn’t just the two of them, that David wasn’t telling Jack what to do. Jack groaned around David’s dick and took his own cock in his hand.

“Yes, Jack, jerk yourself off,” David encouraged, lightly caressing Jack’s cheek.

David sighed and pushed his hips forward. He was close, Jack could tell by the slight shaking of his body and the way his fingers fisted in the sheets.

Jack bobbed his mouth around David’s cock as quickly as he could, in time with his stroking hand. Sacrificing his own pleasure, he let go of his own dick and lightly fondled David’s balls with his other hand. That always did it. Right at the end when David was teetering close to the fall, if Jack grabbed his balls right then, it sent David careening over the cliff.

“Fuck, yeah,” David’s hand groped for Jack, grasping his shoulder as his hips stuttered and he started to shake. Warm, salty fluid flooded into Jack’s mouth and he swallowed it greedily, still rolling David’s balls in his hand.

He pulled away and smirked at David who let out a contented sigh. Gabe and Esau were still fucking furiously behind Jack. They had amazing stamina. They’d better, since Jack paid them to fuck as long as he wanted and to orgasm on command.

“Come here,” David murmured as he pulled Jack onto the bed with him. He pushed Jack onto his back and rolled next to him, propping his head on his hand. David’s eyes roamed down the length of Jack’s body slowly, taking in the hard lines of his stomach, his erect dick resting on his abdomen and his pants still pulled down haphazardly onto his hips. Jack hadn’t had time to undress completely and it seemed fruitless to do so now.

“How do you want them?” David asked as he took Jack’s cock in his hand and stroked it.

“I want Esau to suck Gabe off until he comes, to taste his own ass on Gabe’s dick.”

The performers stopped fucking to listen to Jack’s wishes. No matter how deeply focused they were on each other, they were always tuned into Jack. They could be pounding each other frantically, calling each other filthy fucking names and all Jack had to say was _Stop_ and their hips would stutter to an abrupt halt.

“I want Gabe to come all over Esau’s face and then I want him to lick his own semen off, every last drop.”

David bit his bottom lip and stroked Jack’s dick harder. “And what about Esau? He doesn’t get to come?”

“Oh no, he gets to come down Gabe’s throat, hard and raw.”

The performers moved to accommodate Jack’s requests, Gabe standing in front of Esau as he sat on the edge of the chaise longue. 

Gabe shoved his dick into Esau’s mouth and said, “How does your ass taste on my dick? You like that, you little bitch?”

Esau simply moaned around the cock in his mouth and stroked himself.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath as David tightened his grip on Jack’s cock and pumped him harder. He rolled his head around to look at David who was staring intently at him.

“No, Jack. Look at them. Watch them suck each other off as I make you come.”

Jack whimpered in need and did as he was told, watching as Gabe furiously jerked himself off. Sticky white ropes of semen shot out of his dick and landed on Esau’s cheeks and mouth.

“Fuck, that feels good, David,” Jack whispered as David increased the pace and began sucking on Jack’s earlobe.

Gabe licked his own cum off of Esau’s face slowly and lovingly as Jack began to pant with hunger. His dick was so fucking hard it almost hurt. He loved fucking David and he love watching Gabe and Esau perform, but mixing the two together felt like he was living in a sexual heaven.

He’d done nothing to deserve this pleasure: watching two hot men fuck while David stroked his dick and sucked hickeys into his neck, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell them to stop.

Gabe kissed Esau sloppily before dropping to his knees and taking Esau’s cock down his throat.

“Face fuck him hard. No mercy,” Jack muttered as his own breathing grew ragged with need.

The tension was mounting. His balls were starting to constrict and he looked over at David hungrily.

David licked his lips slowly and leaned toward Jack’s ear, whispering, “Come for me, baby. That’s right. Come for me.”

As if his words were a royal command, Jack’s body began to shake as a wave of pleasure started in his groin and spread out through every muscle.

“Oh God,” Jack said as his head fell back onto the bed and he came all over David’s hand and his own stomach. 

David was already lapping the cum off of Jack’s body when Jack started to come down from the orgasm. Esau was groaning and holding Gabe’s head in place as he came down his throat, some of the semen dripping out of the corners of Gabe’s mouth.

It was almost too much sexual stimulation. Jack chuckled at the shear absurdity of it and David grinned up at him as he licked the last stream of semen off of Jack’s stomach and swallowed it.

Gabe and Esau flopped down onto the chaise longue, completely spent, as David sat back on his heels and smiled at Jack.

“Do you understand why I wanted live porn actors now?” Jack asked, his voice deep and low from satisfaction.

“Maybe.” David grinned.

“There are still hundreds of people downstairs waiting for their king,” Jack said, resting his head on the bed and staring at the pressed tin ceiling.

“You can’t even allow me one second of joy, can you?” David replied, his voice light with sarcasm.

“Hey, I told you it sucked to be king and I asked you to run away with me. But no,” Jack grinned and tilted his head to look at David, “you just had to be king. So go be king.”

“Okay, but I’m only going back downstairs if you come with me.”

Jack groaned and started to protest so David spoke over him.

“You have to save me from vultures like Gregory Bencock and Lady Bulton. Abigail already did her wifely duty and saved me once. Now it’s your turn.”

“My turn?” Jack cried out incredulously and he sat up, completely disregarding that this conversation had an audience. “I just did my husbandly duty and gave you a fabulous orgasm. You’re so fucking greedy.”

“It _was_ fabulous,” David replied, “and now you can come back down to the ballroom and be an amazing husband by saving me from horrible people.”

“No,” Jack responded.

David grinned widely and said, “As your king I command it.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Jack replied as he pulled his pants back on and tried to make himself presentable. It was time to go back to the party.


End file.
